


You were meant for me

by Mullk6



Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Soulmates, do not copy to another site, i'm not even sorry, just in case of new readers, like everyone doesn't know the deal by now, oh well, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: ... I have no excuse.But I'm also not sorry.First in a long list of Ouroboros Soulmate AUs.First one: "You have the first thing you hear your soulmate say imprinted on your skin."Alexia really should have figured her words belonged to him. Because really, how many people just randomly fall asleep in their food?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Edwina, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/OC, Portgas D. Ace & OC Pirate Crew, Portgas D. Ace & Ouroboros Pirates, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace/Alexia, Portgas D. Ace/OC
Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804768
Comments: 66
Kudos: 472
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Time Travel and World Travel





	1. So far from the truth

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for my fanfic rambles and my artwork for my fanfics: <https://mullk6fics.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Because some fucking people can't take into consideration the spirit of my last version, LET ME BE FUCKING LITERAL THEN
> 
> DO NOT beg/ask/demand updates of me. It won't help, in fact, it will make me not update for even fucking longer.  
> DO NOT ask ABOUT updates either. Doing so has the same fucking effect, me not updating.  
> Doing any one of these things ANYWAY will have the effect of me cussing you out, hating you and everything you stand for, and deleting your comment and any that follow.  
> DO NOT tell me I should be flattered by people essentially asking me to do unpaid slave labour for their own entertainment, with no regard to my own mental health.
> 
> I would appreciate it if my comment sections were kept to being a happy place. A stress-free zone. A place I can visit to gather energy in hopes that it will help me write.
> 
> If you don't know what else to say when the things above are said to be taboo, emoji hearts are a good way to do so. No one can misinterpret emoji hearts. The things above can be misinterpreted. Don't do them.  
> Another way is to comment "I can't wait to see what happens next!"
> 
> Honestly, please don't even mention people doing this, or the word Update. It stresses me the fuck out and I have enough issues without people reminding me of the bad stuff.
> 
> Please, for the love of god don't make my bad days worse and ruin my good days, few as they are.

_Canon would have been easier to navigate._

It was the frequent thought of the woman known to many as “The Informant”. To others, however, she was just the First Mate of the Ouroboros Crew. And to even others, she was Alexia of the Bate Entertainment Company.

She and six others, including her sister, had ended up in One Piece. But not just One Piece, oh no, that would have been _too easy_. No. They had ended up in _an alternate universe_ , where _SOULMATES WERE A THING_.

And she had one.

Joy.

She wasn't the only one on the crew, but not all of them were marked, either. And Jim's soulmate was dead, anyway. That had been hard to swallow, even though they hadn't actually had the marks for as long as people their age usually would have. Their mentality had shifted, slowly but surely, to match that of the world they had stumbled into. Alexia found herself caressing the words on her arm with longing and fondness.

They were the first words she'd hear her soulmate speak. Not the first words her soulmate would speak to her. It was a minor, but important distinction. They were strange enough that she wouldn't have to hear them more than once, but generic enough that she couldn't begin to guess who they could belong to. It wouldn't likely be anyone involved with the plot. Her sister, on the other hand...

Yeah, the was no mistaking the “yoi” at the end of her words.

Not all soulmates were romantic, which was the option Jonas was hoping for. The man wasn't interested in relationships himself even though he liked a good romance. But Alexia hoped for the cliché romantic soulmate. It was her nurturing side that was practically _desperate_ for a person that would let her take care of them.

It was a problem and it had only been enhanced by their presence in an anime world.

But no matter. What was important that somewhere out there there was a person meant just for her. And perhaps even more humbling was the thought that _she_ was someone meant _just for them_. It was breathtaking to even consider.

She'd made a lot of money using the Devil Fruit Projector to find peoples' soulmates and tell her customers where to go.

She'd considered using it for herself, but had dismissed the idea soon afterwards. Sure, she was curious, but she wanted to find them on her own.

Doing gigs at bars wasn't something they did often, but this one was on a Whitebeard island, so they hadn't protested much. Not only due to the fact that they probably wouldn't get accosted by idiots this time, but also because Alexia wanted to check up on a particular pirate who should be part of the crew by now. They'd unfortunately ended up in the New World that day, which had meant learning to survive. And fast. Those first few years had been traumatic. They'd managed to catch a break by getting to Paradise to rest, and wasn't that a laughable thought in hindsight. They'd have much rather ended up in one of the blues, thanks.

They'd been hired for a pre-New Year's party of sorts. The owner of the rather sizeable establishment, built to be able to house Newgate himself, no doubt, had said that some Whitebeards would probably show up, but who could know for sure.

The place was noisy, that was for sure. But not noisy enough to obscure the laughter from the table she was passing, soon answered by grumbles as the hunched over figure the laughter was aimed at sat up.

“Wah? Aw crap, I fell asleep in my food, didn't I?”

Alexia froze, her hand coming up to touch her clothed arm, where her skin warmed as the black words on her arm slowly changed colour.

“And stop laughing! I'd like to see you look spotless after face-planting in your lunch!”

And there was the rest of it. Alexia took in a shuddering breath as she turned to look at the impossibility behind her.

There sat her soulmate, an orange cowboy hat on his head and a yellow short sleeved button up obscuring his back, where his own words must sit. There was no other reason for him to have tattooed the simplified version of the Whitebeards Jolly Roger on his chest if that wasn't the case.

Taking another breath, she forced her feet to take her toward the stage where the rest of her crew were, ignoring the tears of happiness and heartbreak to run down her cheeks. It made sense, she supposed, for her to be made for him.

She just couldn't believe that _he_ had been made _for her_.

There were no words to describe the way she felt right then.

So she would give them to him in song.

After all... he had to have a really fucking big list of words if he couldn't fit a tattoo there.


	2. Everything happens for a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace was certain his soulmate's Words would be him reacting to the words on him.  
> Boy is he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy hanukkah or hoewver you spell that and whatever holidays might be happening around now!

Ace wiped his face again, slightly paranoid that there was something on it, still. Ever since Thatch had seen his Words, the man had dragged him to every concert and poetry recital he heard of.

Because the text that spanned the Fire Logia's back indicated that it was one of those two options. Personally, Ace figured it was a song, but what did he know? Sabo had certainly assumed it was a song.

Ace would be lying if he denied that the words had been a comfort. Even though he knew there was no way whoever was singing it had meant it to him, it still felt like someone had written a love-letter on his back. He wanted to think it was actually meant for him, instead of being a coincidence. But he was a realist. His soulmate's Words would probably be his response to the song, he just knew it.

He wasn't that lucky.

Still made more sense than Marco's “Profanity censoring, pretty bird. Also, it's 'bleeping'.”

Ace really wanted to know the context for that. Though it was apparent that the first thing Marco would hear from his soulmate would be directed at him, unlike Ace.

Lucky bastard.

Ace looked over when he saw the band starting to get on stage. Apparently, this company was difficult to get a hold of. It would be nice if this was it, but Ace wasn't holding up hope.

There were plenty of people that never met their soulmates, after all. It would figure that the son of a demon-

His train of thought was cut of by the beat of a drum. The Logia glanced towards the stage and barely had time to take in the people on it before the girl wearing a sparkling blue tunic that looked like the sea started singing.

“[Born on... the wrong side of the ocean~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9thM5gLs2tg)  
With all the tides against you...”

Ace felt his breath leave him as the very top of his back warmed, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. This- this was it.

“You never thought... you'd be much good for anyone~  
But that's so far from the truth...

I know there's pain in your heart  
And you're covered in scars  
Wish you could see what I do...”

The girl outstretched her hand out, as if reaching out to him, but no, that was wistful thinking-

“'Cause baby, everything you are  
Is everything I need  
You're everything to me  
Baby, every single part  
Is who you're meant to be  
'Cause you were meant for me  
And you're everything I need” she retracted her hand, pressing it against her chest as she closed her eyes and turned her head, looking pained.

Apparently the song held meaning to her. Ace wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She then snapped her eyes open as she turned her head back, her brown curls flying with the motion as fire burned in her eyes “You can say I'm wrong  
You can turn your back against me  
But I am here to stay  
(I am here to stay)  
Like the sea  
She keeps kissing the shoreline  
No matter how many times he pushes her away

'Cause baby, everything you are  
Is everything I need  
You're everything to me  
Baby, every single part  
Is who you're meant to be  
'Cause you were meant for me”

She began rocking with the beat, slowly extending both arms in front of her, on both sides of the mic stand “And everything happens for a reason  
It's all a blessing in disguise  
I used to question who I was  
But now I see  
The answer's in your eyes”

She dropped her arms, before bringing them up to her chest, clutching them against her heart“'Cause baby, everything you are  
Is everything I need  
You're everything to me  
Baby, every single part  
Is who you're meant to be  
'Cause you were meant for me  
And you're everything I need...”

His whole back felt warm now, but he knew it would soon dissipate and he already missed the feeling, even though it hadn't left him yet.

He didn't clap, even though everyone else did. He just watched as the brunette switched places with a blonde chick wearing red skin-tight shorts and a black crop top, also skin-tight. And for some reason with only one strap. Eh, he didn't get fashion.

There were four more songs after that one, all ones he hadn't heard before. He liked them, but he really just wanted it to be over so that he could maybe go talk to his soulmate. And get away from Thatch, who was knowingly nudging him and waggling his eyebrows. Damn idiot probably didn't even remember half the lyrics on his back yet he was acting this obnoxious.

Ace had had them memorized in a month. He'd known them by heart for _nine years_. And now... now he had the melody.

Swallowing thickly, Ace wondered if she'd teach him the melody.

Then again, he'd heard about Mismatches before... it wouldn't be surprising if-

Thatch grabbed his arm and hauled him up from his seat “Come on! They're packing up, this is your chance!”

“Thatch!” the Second Division Commander hissed, face burning. Figuratively, not literally. Though he could do that too, if he wanted.

That would make great prank, actually...

Wait, mind in the present, he was about to meet his soulmate and maybe, hopefully, not turn it into a shipwreck.


	3. ...never thought you'd be much good for anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace finds out he was wrong and the Ouroboros use their media savvy to their advantage once again. Then again, the Words on their Captain made it pretty obvious what had to be done.

Ed was the first one to spot them. She immediately hit her sister's shoulder with the back of her hand and pointed when the girl turned to look. Alexia froze only for a second, before taking a step. And then another, and another. Until she was sprinting towards the ravenette and almost bowled into him if it weren't for both their reflexes.

“Show me.” the brunette breathed, eyes ablaze with an emotion no one was willing to name, for the moment at least.

Ace blinked and, before his brain-to-mouth filter could kick in, quipped “We've barely just met and you already wanna see me with my shirt off?” before realizing what he'd said, and then immediately trying to amend it “No, wait-”

Alexia cocked her head “Well, you're not wrong. So it is on your back then, your words?”

The Logia exhaled noisily, looking at her with a new kind of understanding “You... you knew... before you started singing.”

The words were heavy with a meaning no one could even begin to decipher... no one but the woman looking him straight in the eye, that is, who stood just a bit straighter “Yes. I knew,” she said, bringing her right hand up to her left arm, below her shoulder, where her Words must be “and I meant it. Every word. _I meant it_.”

Thatch shifted, looking uncomfortable when it became apparent that this wasn't about to be as funny as he expected. He, too, had thought Ace's Word's would be first, and not second, in the sequence. He'd been wrong. Spectacularly, it would seem. Marco, meanwhile, was grumpily making his way through the crowd, obviously miffed at being left behind without so much as a by-your-leave.

Marcus spotted him and, remembering exactly what was printed on their Captain, nonchalantly asked “Potter Puppet Pals or YGOTAS?”

Alexia immediately caught on and grabbed her soulmate's hand to drag him further to the back even while Jim laughed “Oh come on, you know Yugioh has the best one!”

Thatch latched on to the distraction like a champ “What the hell are you talking about?”

Lisa started to snicker, before she took a deep breath and started ranting “[Yugi, you little **beep**!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilaiDl78YkM) You son of a **beep** ing **beep beep beep**! I'm going to tear off your **beep** and shove them right up your **beep beep beep beep** and then **beep beep beep beep beep** on your **be-be-be-beep** with **beep beep beep** in the **beep beep** and **beep beep beep beep beep** your **beep beep beep** so then you'll have to **beep** sideways! **Beep**! Hm? Hi there.” she ended with with a raised hand towards Marco, who'd finally made his way over.

The 1st Division Commander had an exasperated expression on his face, one usually only aimed at Thatch, or Ace when he was being particularly stupid “What's with the beeping, yoi?”

Ed almost lost her composure from her seat on top of a speaker, clapping her hand over her mouth as she tipped forwards, shaking with laughter, which caused Marcus to call “Oy, Cap'n! Don' choke in th' bar! We hav'n't ev'n got paid yit!”

The brunette finally took a deep breath through her nose before straightening up with a smile “Profanity censoring, pretty bird. Also, it's 'bleeping'.”

Marco was stupefied and almost didn't slap Thatch when he started cackling. Almost. “Where's Ace, yoi?” the Legendary Zoan asked, not being able to see him anywhere.

Jim pointed at the back door with his thumb “Probably out back canoodling with the Captain's sister.”

Said sister looked aghast at the ravenette “Don't say 'canoodling'! Jonas!”

The burly blonde sighed as he delivered a head-slap to the younger, and shorter, man.

Said man grumbled and rubbed the stinging area “Yeah, yeah, I deserved that.”

Marco immediately looked understanding and exasperated “One of _those_ , huh?”

Ed sighed “Yup.”

“I know the feeling.” the blond said, eyeing Thatch.

Said man noticed, of course, and took offense “Hey!”

Meanwhile, out behind the bar, Al and Ace were, in fact, not “canoodling” but instead standing silently as Ace wiped his face. He was _not_ crying, damnit. Alexia let him have his dignity, if nothing else, knowing she'd left him feeling vulnerable. It would take time before he'd feel comfortable feeling that way around her.

Now that he was actually looking, Ace could see the text through the see-trough fabric the sleeves of her tunic were made of, lines of blue making it so that the actual words were illegible to him, but he could see the colour they had taken. Red. A deep, rich red. He couldn't remember seeing anyone else with the same shade. It wouldn't surprise him if Luffy's words would take the same hue one day. The shade one's words took said much about the bond and the strength of the feelings involved.

Shades of red were romantic. Always romantic. There were entire lexicons with colours and their specific hues and meanings, but Ace knew the basics well enough. Red was romance, yellow was platonic, blue was intellectual and green was familial. Then there were all the different hues and better explanations that Ace wasn't interested in.

He'd always hoped for red.

And apparently, so had she.

He then realized he didn't know her name.

He lifted his hand, feeling just a little silly as he did it, but Makino had taught him better “Portgas D. Ace, it's great to finally meet you.”

The brunette looked at him with surprise, before grabbing the outstretched hand with a grin “Alexia. I'm the First Mate of the Ouroboros Pirates, otherwise disguised as the Bate Entertainment Company. The pleasure is all mine.”

And damn but didn't she look like she meant that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for my fanfic rambles and my artwork for my fanfics: <https://mullk6fics.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Because some fucking people can't take into consideration the spirit of my last version, LET ME BE FUCKING LITERAL THEN
> 
> DO NOT beg/ask/demand updates of me. It won't help, in fact, it will make me not update for even fucking longer.  
> DO NOT ask ABOUT updates either. Doing so has the same fucking effect, me not updating.  
> Doing any one of these things ANYWAY will have the effect of me cussing you out, hating you and everything you stand for, and deleting your comment and any that follow.  
> DO NOT tell me I should be flattered by people essentially asking me to do unpaid slave labour for their own entertainment, with no regard to my own mental health.
> 
> I would appreciate it if my comment sections were kept to being a happy place. A stress-free zone. A place I can visit to gather energy in hopes that it will help me write.
> 
> If you don't know what else to say when the things above are said to be taboo, emoji hearts are a good way to do so. No one can misinterpret emoji hearts. The things above can be misinterpreted. Don't do them.  
> Another way is to comment "I can't wait to see what happens next!"
> 
> Honestly, please don't even mention people doing this, or the word Update. It stresses me the fuck out and I have enough issues without people reminding me of the bad stuff.
> 
> Please, for the love of god don't make my bad days worse and ruin my good days, few as they are.


End file.
